


Earn It

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Cock Cages, F/M, Multi, PWP, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Sub Castiel, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg moved around front and rolled a crick out her neck, breathing heavy. Hannah took her place behind Cas, sinking right in to him. Meg couldn’t remember how many times they’d switched off, trading places when their thighs burned, never letting up on Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earn It

Meg soothed her hands over his hips, fingers splayed out and trailing lightly along fevered skin. Black painted fingernails scraped over the weals that striped his ass, skin an inflamed pink with bright bursts of red and even a couple of deepening purple bruises staining the smooth tan skin. She rocked her hips in a steady even pace, black silicon cock slick with lube and his rim was stretched wide around it. Glistening with sweat, he was shivering and shifting his position restlessly. He’d given up his silence a long time ago, whimpering and screaming so sweet for them. 

Curled over the waist high bar under his hips, cuffed wrists fastened to the straps around his ankles that held the spreader bar in place, he slumped when he couldn’t hold himself up on his own feet. Meg snapped her hips roughly and sent another ripple of shivering through his muscles. Next to him, Hannah was bent over running a hand soothingly along the curve of his spine, pushing her fingers through his hair and watching him intently. 

“He’s so sensitive.”

Meg gripped onto his hips, digging her nails in, and fucked him deep until he screamed. Pulling out, pink hole gaping and loose, Meg patted his hip. 

“Don’t let his crocodile tears fool you, he can take more.”

Meg moved around front and rolled a crick out her neck, breathing heavy. Hannah took her place behind Cas, sinking right in to him. Meg couldn’t remember how many times they’d switched off, trading places when their thighs burned, never letting up on Cas. 

Hannah gave her a small smile, “Oh it’s not that, I just appreciate how vocal he is.”

Meg’s feet sunk comfortably into the black mat underneath them, walking around to the front of Cas to kneel down. He swayed with the motion of Hannah thrusting into him, groaning. His forehead was a few inches above the mat, but there was a puddle of sweat and snot and tears beneath him. His whole face was mottled a blotchy red, folded over like that his head'd be dizzy with the sluggish blood flow. Blue eyes were glazed and distant when Meg tipped his face up. 

He blinked and grit his teeth and glared at her. Always such a stubborn show of endurance with him. 

Hannah leaned over his bowed body, pushed in flush to him, and asked again “Do you deserve it?”

Cas tried to turn his head to look over his shoulder at her but Meg kept his chin held tight and he answered to her, “Yes.”

She was kind of curious why Hannah kept asking him this question, but they seemed to understand something between the two of them that Meg didn’t quite get. She knew he had a martyr complex the size of the Vatican and that for him, pain was a kind of penance. But she didn’t really get why. Meg could understand masochism, she was the sort of person to wallow in hedonism, but whatever it was that Cas thought he should be punished for, that kind of escaped her. Meg was proud of her own depravity. 

Meg let his head go, scratching her nails down the knobs of his spine and over the planes of his scapula. Cas dropped his head, grunting and pulling at the restraints. There were scratches across the top of his feet and his ankles under the leather straps where he dug in too hard, holding on to his ankles, trying to find his balance. Pre-come dribbled down his belly and puddled sticky on the floor, although, maybe he’d an orgasm or two in there somewhere.

Shifting over to his side, Meg slid her hand under his body between the bar and his hips, skin sliding wetly as Hannah jostled him. The metal rungs of the spiral cock cage were slick with his ejaculate. He’d probably come full force, not just the trickling from prostate stimulation. Meg couldn’t help thinking of the vivid picture he’d elucidated for her once, saying a climax in a cage was a sour gut-punch sort of thing. Like taking a sip of milk you hadn’t realized had curdled and choking on it - yeah, that was the phrase he'd used.

He still didn’t beg for the cage to come off yet. 

Although, he might be trying to show off for their new play mate. Cas liked to be watched. He liked for Meg to find other women to bring in and fuck him with their fake cocks. He always flushed so pink and stiffened up awkwardly around other people, and Meg was ninety nine percent certain that the embarrassment and humiliation was genuine. She was also certain that’s what he loved about it. Feeling like a freak was one thing, to feel wrong or bad for who you are. But finding other people that are just as filthy as you are, well it feels kind of good doesn’t it?

Hannah was a pretty thing, softly curled brown hair tumbling over her bare shoulders and perky tits bouncing as she fucked smoothly into Cas. She didn’t wear anything but her rope harness and cock, the white satiny rope tied around her midsection in complicated artful knots keeping the bright blue cock in place. Meg had watched her fascinated when she looped the rope around her body, deft and swift with the knots, as Meg had strapped Cas down for their play time. She could appreciate the aesthetics of kinkabu, but didn’t really have the patience for the repetitiveness of the knot work. 

Might be worth it though, to learn a few new tricks. Meg loved her sturdy black leather vac-u-lock harness, but she couldn’t deny that the rope criss crossing Hannah’s hips complimented her curvy frame so nicely. Meg could appreciate a girl who really knew how to work their cock. 

Cas was sobbing, a simpering wet choking mess as he started getting frantic, the buckles on his restraints clanking. “Please…”

Hannah stopped, still buried inside him. Meg crossed her arms over her chest. “What was that?”

She waited for him to crane his neck up and look at her, “…. Please.”

Standing in front of him, back seam thigh high stockings twisted up and her dirty cock always hard, Meg tapped her toe on the floor. “Please?”

Hannah rubbed circles over his back side, making him hiss and whine. 

“Please, I … it hurts, please take it off.”

Hannah pulled out of him, circling around to stand next to Meg, quietly deferring to her. Meg picked up the flogger lain over the bar Cas was bent across, trailing the heavy leather falls over his welted backside, flicking her wrist a few times to make him squeal. 

“Do you think you’ve earned it?”

Oh, he had more than earned it. Maybe he was being a show off today, but Meg could still milk it all out of him, squeeze him until he was wrung out and he’d be complacent for days. Docile. Happy. 

“Yes.”

Meg lifted the key on a chain around her neck and knelt down by the bar, reaching between Cas’ legs for the cage lock. She paused, fingers curling around his drawn up balls and squeezing, to look up at Hannah and smile. “What do you think, has he been good enough to take it off?”

Kneeling down in front of Cas’ face, Hannah pet through his hair and lifted his chin. “I think he’s done very well.”

Cas grunted and pushed up on his toes to arch his hips back and give Meg more room to unlock his cage. His cock was pressed up swollen against the coiled metal and dripping, as soon as Meg tugged the cage off – a bit roughly – he filled in hard and thick. Dropping the metal cage on the floor, Meg stood and moved around him to nudge in between his thighs again, shoving easy into his body. 

His voice was rough from screaming, grating out in breathy pants as she smacked a hand down on his bruised ass, squeezed onto the flesh of his hips rough and fucked into him brutally. Hannah twisted his hair up in her hand, yanking his face up to look at here where she crouched at eye level with him. 

“Look at me,” she commanded.

His body juddered with the intensity of his climax, going rigid tight and jerking, quaking beneath her but Meg kept pumping her hips in deep as long as his cock dripped come on the floor, fucking him through it knowing it hurt and wringing every last desperate scream out of him. 

When she pulled out, Cas was draped loosely over the bar unable to hold himself up. Hannah cradled his face, an amused smile on her lips while he sobbed with a jagged wet noise. She shushed and cooed at him while Meg unstrapped his restraints, unpinning his wrists from his ankles and removing the spreader bar. His skin was rubbed red from the supple leather, not too raw, she used the good stuff. None of the skin on his backside was broken, bruised and beat to hell, but he wasn’t bleeding. His ass still clenched like it was trying to figure out how to close again, muscles trembling. 

Meg heaved him upright, Cas wobbling as the blood surged down from his head and he probably couldn’t keep himself upright. His belly was striped pink from the bar, bruised over the bones of his hip. Hannah helped lead him over to the couch, a blue soft cotton cushioned thing, where they laid him out on his side. 

Leaving him there panting noisily for a minute, Meg scooped up the cock cage off the floor and took it over to the utility sink where Hannah was unwinding herself from her rope to clean her dildo off. Shimmying out of her leather harness, Meg washed her own dildo at the sink when Hannah was done and cleaned off the cock cage too. 

“You want a beer?”

Hannah blinked at her, a small smile creeping up on her lips. “Okay. What about…”

She looked across the basement at Cas, curled up on the couch still naked and messy. 

“He’ll be fine, out cold for a few hours. He just sleeps it off.”

“Oh. All right.”

“Hey if you have anywhere to be, that’s cool.”

Hannah shook her head, “No, I’d like to stay for a beer.”

Meg nodded, “Yeah, sure.” She liked Hannah, she came off distant and a little severe, but she seemed to understand something about Cas.

Hannah tugged on her jeans and pulled on a soft gray shirt. Meg just wrapped herself up in a purple silk robe and rifled through a small cupboard for a fuzzy, light blanket large enough for Cas. She found his favorite, the one with little bees all over it, and draped it over him on the couch. 

Leaning over him to tuck the blanket around him, Cas mumbled a quiet, “Thank you,” and Meg squeezed his shoulder. 

She was glad he didn’t really need much after care, she wasn’t the nurturing sort of person. He’d nap for a few hours, then a shower and some food would do him good and she’d send him on home. 

Meg pushed his sweaty hair back and kissed his forehead, “I’ll be upstairs.”


End file.
